headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Actors/T
Tanner Fox Tanner Fox is a television child actor. In 2006, he played 10-year-old Wyatt Halliwell on the series finale of the WB Network television series Charmed, titled, "Forever Charmed". Tanner Holland Tanner Holland is a television actor. His first work in television was playing a young man named Jody on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Tanner appeared in the season three finale, "Welcome to the Tombs". He is a young Woodbury resident who is gunned down in cold blood by Carl Grimes. Taryn McCulloch Teri Garr Teri Garr is an American film actress. She was born in Lakewood, Ohio on December 11th, 1947. In horror fiction, Teri is best known for playing Swedish assistant Inga in the 1974 Mel Brooks comedy, Young Frankenstein. Teri McMinn Teri McMinn is an American film actress. She was born in Houston, Texas on August 18th, 1951. Teri has appeared in two horror films, but she is best known for her portrayal of hapless Leatherface victim Pam in the original 1974 grindhouse film, The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. In 2012, Teri played a woman with a pick in the horror/comedy Butcher Boys. Teri Wyble Teri Wyble played Officer Shepherd on episodes of season five of AMC's The Walking Dead. Teron Text Sorensen Teron Text Sorenson is a television actor. He played the role of a walker on the "After" episode of the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Theshay West Theshay West played the role of the Michonne's walker, Terry on the AMC survival horror series The Walking Dead. Thomas Crawford Thomas Crawford played a manager in the "Waiting in the Wings" episode of Angel. He also played the Eater Demon in the "Slouching Toward Bethlehem" episode from that same series. Tim Barlow Tim Carrier Tim Carrier is an American film actor. He was born in Rochester, New York on April 3rd, 1961. Tim played the role of the autopsy zombie in the 1990 remake of Night of the Living Dead. Tina Rodriguez Tinsley Price Tinsley Price is a child infant double and the twin sister of Anniston Price. Both of the Price sisters played the role of Judith Grimes on AMC's The Walking Dead. Tom Turbiville Played a member of Caesar Martinez' group on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Tony Willett Tony Willett played the role of an asylum guard in the 2003 horror film, Freddy vs. Jason. Torsten Jerabek Triston Johnson Triston Johnson played a walker on the "Nebraska" episode of AMC's The Walking Dead. Tom Duggan Tom Kane Tom Kane is a television voice actor. He was born Thomas Roberts in Overland Park, Kansas on April 15th, 1962. Kane provided the voice for Doctor Sam Loomis in a narrative scene from the 1998 film Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later. Tonie Perensky Tonie Perensky, also spelled Toni Perenski, is an American film actress born in Austin, Texas on April 23rd, 1959. She is best known for playing the role of Darla in the 1994 slasher flop Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation. She's also known for playing teacher-turned-stripper Miss Davis in Varsity Blues, which is probably the most memorable scene from the movie. Tony Cypher Greer Played a member of Caesar Martinez' group on the AMC survival horror television series The Walking Dead. Tyler Cone Tyler Cone is a film actor. He played the role of Barry in the 1994 slasher film, Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Next Generation. This was his first credited film role. Tyler James Williams Tyler James Williams is an American film and television actor. He was born in Westchester County, New York on October 9th, 1992. In the horror genre, Tyler played the role of Noah on AMC's The Walking Dead, beginning with season five.